Turn 7.19
Turn 7.19 is the third picture drama of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Lelouch's narration is set after episode 7, while the flashback itself takes place in the first season. This features Lelouch's flashback about Ashford Academy's Handmade Dress Party. Summary Lelouch narrates, asking about what shape happiness would take if it could be physically held in one's hand. In deep thought, he remarks that a kinder, gentler world must indeed exist. He then reminisces about a happy memory from his time at Ashford Academy. Kallen shrieks in discomfort as Shirley tries to tighten an unfinished dress around Kallen's body in the student council room. As Shirley continues to work Milly comments that although Shirley might not look like it, she is at least capable at sewing; Shirley is annoyed by the patronizing. Nunnally and Milly then reveal that the girls of the Student Council are preparing for the upcoming Handmade Dress Party. The dresses are handmade so the party wont become a contest of girls comparing brand-names and price tags. During the excitement for the party, Milly questions Kallen on who will be her escort to which Kallen replies that she has not decided yet. Shirley cautiously asks if it will be Lelouch, causing Kallen to become flustered. The girls take her reaction as evidence for feelings for Lelouch and begin to tease her. Kallen quickly insists that this is a misunderstanding and that arrogant guys like Lelouch are not her type. They persist and ask whether Suzaku or Rivalz is the one she likes, drawing a stronger denial from Kallen. While the girls converse, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz are carrying supplies down the hall when they all mysteriously begin to sneeze in succession. Rivalz suggests that this is the kind of sneezing that people get when others are talking about them and gleefully wonders if the girls are thinking about them. Lelouch brings up the topic of the escorts and says the girls must be fighting over who will be going with who to the party. He then says that he will be escorting Nunnally as he always does. When Suzaku suggests that he could escort Nunnally instead, Lelouch reacts with nervousness and apprehension. While he says he trusts Suzaku, Lelouch brings up various excuses for why he must be the one to escort Nunnally. Rivalz takes the chance to tease Lelouch about his obsessive over-protectiveness, commenting on Lelouch's "heartwarming" love for his younger sister. Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz enter the Student Council room as Milly presents an embarrassed Kallen in her new dress. The boys are stunned by the sight and begin to stare and compliment her. As a flustered Lelouch tries to tease Kallen, Nunnally scolds her brother, saying he will be the one escorting Kallen. Lelouch is utterly shocked. Nunnally then happily reveals that she will be going with Suzaku because "she pulled his name". All the girls apparently used Nina's "3D Hyper Miracle Lottery" game to decide who their escorts would be. Shirley pulled Rivalz name, to which both react with disappointment and disgust. Upset over the results, Lelouch loudly denounces the lottery and sternly rejects the pairings. Kallen takes offence to this, angrily noting how dissatisfied Lelouch is with the result he got. Lelouch reluctantly gives in and accepts Nunnally's decision. As the council begins to cheer for the upcoming party, Arthur jumps in and startles Kallen, causing her to topple over in her unfinished dress. The last panel shows Lelouch's blushing face. Lelouch begins to narrate in the present again. He remarks how, one year ago, every day was just like this childish episode. With a tinge of sadness, he closes by saying how he did not realize then how much every little happy moment of that time would mean to him later on. Gallery Turn7.19-1.png Turn7.19-2.png Turn7.19-3.png Turn7.19-4.png Turn7.19-5.png Turn7.19-6.png Turn7.19-7.png Turn7.19-8.png Turn7.19-9.png Category:Picture Drama